Sadistic Revenge
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: Bound, blindfolded, and stripped to his boxers, Allen finds himself the unfortunate victim in a certain Noah's revenge. There's no one to save him, and only his sadistic captor to hear his screams. (One-sided Poker Pair -One-shot- Rated: NC-18)


**Allen: -pales as he stares a the fic-**

**Tyki: Hmm? Well, well, what have we here?**

**Hanashi: Um, Uke torture, rape, and really good reasons to rate it as NC-18 again?**

**Tyki: I would say so.**

**Allen: -is still pale as a ghost and sheet combined- Wh-why is th-th-this one back here!?**

**Hanashi: You may thank my sadist half. -cackles- You're just too fun to torture, Mo-ya-shi-chan~**

**Allen: For the sake of my innocence, I'm more than happy to know she's not Katsura Hoshino, and doesn't own D. Gray-man!**

**Hanashi: Meanie.**

**Tyki: She takes credit for this Fan Fiction, and she hopes you enjoy reading.**

* * *

_**Sadistic Revenge**_

* * *

I wasn't sure what happened, but the first thing I realized on instant was that it was cold...I tried moving my hands, but from what I could figure out they had been bound by something...cuffs? Seems like it. I felt cold stone behind me...however, not through fabric...apparently, I'm only in my boxers...wait, did I lose at poker? No, I'm not the one who gets stripped to their underwear in a game of cards...what happened to me?

_Calm down, Walker! Panicking won't do you any good!_ I mentally scolded myself._ Okay, so it's obvious I'm blindfolded, and my hands are being held above my head by cuffs that are on the wall behind me. That's why I can't move...now I can feel that the roughness of the floor...so it must be concrete...and there's dirt on it— _The rest of my thoughts had been cut off by a noise in this silent prison that I had decided was where I was.

"So, are you awake now, boy?" Perhaps 'voice' was more accurate. "It's about time. I was about to have my fun without you." Have his fun? What did that mean? I opened my mouth to voice that question when something was shoved into it, followed by a click coming from behind my head. Fear engulfed my being.

The thing in my mouth prevented me from swallowing, and I could feel some of the holes while the ball was pressing down on my tongue. It wasn't long before I had to swallow the building saliva, but found I couldn't. The drool found its way out of my mouth and down my chin, and I soon realized the thing was a gag-ball of all things.

"Angf..." I tried speaking, but it's impossible. "Fwak fwa awf awese!" I tried begging with my captor. My pleas might have well been heard by deaf ears. I soon feel something being placed around my neck...I can feel something cold on my chest, a chain? What ever it was, it was soon moved so that the links of metal were attached to whatever was keeping my arms over my head.

"I'll have a lot of fun, boy." The voice says again. "Consider this payback for that game you cheated me in. I'll take you for every. Cent. You're. Worth." If not for the gag-ball in my mouth, I would've gulped. But my face probably became multiple shades lighter from its normal complexion. I knew I've played many people in poker...but no one had ever bothered to do something like this... "I'll ravish every inch of you." This was whispered in my ear, as his breath ghosted across its shell, sending unwanted shivers down my spine. I don't mean the pleasurable ones either. Fear. Pure fear.

"Wfet e ho!" I begged. Struggling against my restraints. Damn it! I should be able to easily get out of these! Why couldn't I?

"These chains are fused with dark matter, boy. One wrong move, and that arm will be gone once more. Not that I care about that as of late. You see, I would much rather have your _other_ innocence, boy." My other innocence? No...no, no, no, no...he wouldn't...would he? He...would do _that_ to me? Although nothing was done yet, I already felt as though I was covered in filth. Filth that would never come off no matter how hard I'd scrub.

I was harshly moved so that I was on my stomach. I moaned in pain. There was a larger body over me, I could feel the heat radiating from it. Something poked at my rear, and if I thought I was afraid now, I was more petrified then I've ever been in my life...save for the time I lost Mana a second time. The blind fold was removed, and I blinked a few times to have my eyes adjust to the lighting. Slowly my eyes scanned the room I was in.

Scratch that. This wasn't a room! This was a torture chamber! My eyes were wide with fear, as I realized what most of these were. Some of which I've accidentally found while training with my master, Cross Marian. Needless to say, back then I was punished by having to pay off triple the debt. The horror...my thoughts were soon stopped when I felt something poking at my rear. My eyes widen as I feel it through my undergarment.

I didn't want to, but I had to know who was keeping me hostage. I managed to turn around enough to see that the man who was currently holding me against my will was also an enemy of Exorcists in general. A Noah. Not just any, either...

"Hwiki Fwik?!" _I'm trying to save this world...right? Why does it always seem to thank me like this!?_ I asked myself, fear was momentarily gone, before I was reminded by his voice, how much trouble I was in right now.

"Good evening, boy." Tyki greeted me, a gleam I didn't like was in his eyes. "Now, now, don't give me that look. You're going to enjoy this, whether you want to or not."

"Woh...fwon ho fwa!" Tears started spilling from my eyes, against my better judgment. I was praying for someone to come save me from this hell. Lavi, Lenalee, I even hoped that Kanda of all people would hurry up save me! But alas, no such things happened in real life, and thus I was submitted into defeat when I felt a hand moving down my torso...to my abdomen, then reaching under my only piece of clothing. "FWAAAAAH!" I screamed the instant the older man's hand harshly gripped my member, then sliding something on it...what it was...I didn't know.

"Now, let's see, what will you do if I nibble on your ear like this?" Before I could try and ask him what he meant, he took my right earlobe and started nibbling on said appendage. I gasped at the sensation, also feeling disgusted that I was reacting this way...why? Why was I acting this way? My mind knew it was wrong. It knew that, but my body was saying otherwise. No, I couldn't give him the satisfaction of me submitting! I needed to fight! "Not the reaction I'm looking for boy." Tyki's voice was low and dangerous, I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"WAAAAAAAH!" There was a burning on my neck...a shock collar? He put a shock collar on me! Now I knew what the thing was...I regretting finding out.

"I don't think you'll be needing these, boy." I didn't know when his hand was removed my from length. "Tell me, do you know what this is?" In my face was something large, and familiarly shaped...oh no. "Judging by your reaction, you do. Now, where do you think I'm putting this? Hmm?"

Fearful silence. I shook my head 'no', silently begging him not to put that where I knew it would end up anyway. The sadist smiled at the fear in my eyes, and with no form of preparing, shoved the dildo into me. I screamed in pain as he forced it deep into me. What could make it worse? Easy. I noticed his pants were undone. He forced my face towards his crotch, took the gag ball off me, and ordered me to suck him off. Not that I had a choice. He shoved his hole length into my mouth. Although I could eat as much as a whole classroom full of students, I still had a gag reflex, and I nearly vomited when it was attacked by the hard organ currently invading my mouth.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Use your tongue, boy." Fearful, I did as bidden, not wanting what ever punishment being worse. He then started thinking as though he'd forgotten something. Then a smile that By the way, had I mentioned the toy vibrates?"

No...god no...I watched helplessly as the Portuguese man leaned over me, and turned on the vibrator, and suddenly I was seeing stars. Yes, it hurt like hell. Yes, I was still in the most excruciating pain. Did the vibrations make it any better? No. There was no pleasure on my end. Just pain, suffering, and the high chance the ring of mussels your supposed to loosen with preparation were probably raw...including what the vibrating dildo was doing. I started moaning while Tyki's manhood was still in my mouth.

There was a hand on my head, clutching at my hair with great force. I moaned in pain again, and my eyes widened when my mouth was suddenly filled with his seed. He removed his now limp member from my mouth, and inspected my face. "Swallow it all, boy." He demanded of me. I did so, only to want to vomit more so than I already felt like.

"P-please...take...take it out..." I begged, finally able to speak again. I mean, my hands were still bound. "L-let me out...T-Tyki..." I, though I didn't want to admit anything, was hard on. And I realized now that the thing on my cock was a cock ring. A _cock ring_! I needed release, but I wouldn't get it. My member throbbing like it was, wasn't doing much good for me. "L-let me...cum..."

"I don't think I will, boy. I hadn't had all my fun yet." If I still had any color left in my face, it was probably fully gone now.

"No...p-please..." Before I knew what happened, I was on my back, and Tyki started ravishing my neck. Biting harshly, and more likely than not, was leaving marks that would last a while. I couldn't help it when a wanton moan escaped from my lips. Tyki moved lower until I felt him latching on to my left nipple. God, why? Why me? I arched when he bit down on the bud, all the while tweaking its twin with his hand. It wasn't long before all sense of reasoning was lost to me. I couldn't deny I needed release now...I needed to cum more than ever. I was pleading for that. I wanted this to be over. I wanted to go into a corner, and tell myself none of this happened...I was praying for this to be a dream...a really bad dream, created by Road to mess with my head even! How I wished none of this was real.

My thoughts were once again interrupted when I felt something warm on my throbbing organ. "O-oh god..." I breathed, "Nng! Ahh..." okay, now I couldn't talk anymore. My face was flushed. I knew that now. "Ty—nhg!—ki...please!" Reduced to begging in front of the enemy...was something I knew I could never live down.

"Eager now aren't we, boy?" _This is wrong!_ "Perhaps you should beg for something more than just the toy, hmm?" _I don't want to be enjoying this sin..._"beg, boy. I want you to beg like the whore you really are. Beg for my dick penetrating your little virgin ass." The sadist's words sent a different kind of trembling down my spine. "I want you to writhe under me as I strike that weak spot. Shout my name. Submit to me, boy." He captured my mouth in a heated kiss, the dildo long forgotten, still in me, as were the bonds, which still held my hands over my head. "I want you to suffer in a pain so pleasurable, you'll want more." I didn't... "I want you to shout my name as you ride out your orgasm." No... "I want you to learn your lesson, boy." By then, he'd changed the setting of the once forgotten vibrator. I screamed.

"Naah, Ty—_ghn_—ki...no...no more...I—_nnngh_—can't take...AAAAHHHHHH!" He'd pushed the toy deeper into me, but despite the pain, I felt that pleasure which attacked the one spot that made me see white. Though for an instant. "I...Ty—_gah!_—ki! Pl—_ngh!_—ease! N-no m-more..."

"Tell me what you want, boy." Tyki demanded, but I never got to answer. The gag ball, once forgotten, was now once again over my mouth, making any coherent words lost. I wanted this to stop. My eyes begging...I looked to him with pleading eyes. _Please...Tyki, just hurry up and finish this._ I begged. Pride and honor be damned right now. I had the most uncomfortable hard-on in the history of such, and the cock ring wasn't getting any looser...in fact it felt really tight, making it all the more wretched. Without warning, without removing the _thing_ out of me, Tyki's manhood was suddenly thrusted into my entrance.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. There were two _things_ inside me now...through the pain, I also felt a strange sense of pleasure. The two stimulants, the dildo, and Tyki's thrusting, made me feel as though I was going to explode. I was aware of everything happening...but I could do nothing about it.

"Cum, Allen." He hissed, adding pressure to my aching member. It didn't take long for me to explode in his hand...when had the ring been taken off? The dildo was taken out, and he continued his thrusting. Twice. Thrice. Four times, before he came into me. I fell limp on the floor, the last image I saw before blacking out was Tyki licking my essence off his hand.

* * *

_**Tyki's POV**_

* * *

I stared down at the naked limp figure of the boy I'd known as 'cheating boy A'. Cum and blood decorated his inner thighs, as well as his own cum splattering on the floor from where my hand once was. I admired my work, in a sick sense of pride. Licking off the essence of the boy, I savored the taste of him. My own pride restored, more ore less. His, however, I knew that his was most likely shattered. Despite that, I knew the kind of person this kid was. Being who he was, I was fairly certain he would eventually get over what happened, and keep walking.

My attention turned back to the broken youngster, I held a stern look on my face, however, my eyes showed their sadistic gleam, revealing the want to ravish him further. "Heed this lesson, boy." I said to the broken child, holding back the darker side of myself. "Never cheat the Noah of Pleasure, lest you end up this way again." I may have said that, however my true objective was to taint this kid, and mark him as mine. And mine alone. Although...who said I couldn't exact my revenge at the same time?

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**That's a wrap! So, I left most of what I had the same, but only made some minor edits, and tweaking a few things here and there :) I think I like this fic better now than I did when I first wrote it~ But don't tell Moyashi-chan I said that...let's see...all that's left are the two Yullens and then the LaviYu/Yuvi (Not sure which it will be...) and Lucky I have yet to finish... **

**Still got muh hands full then, huh? Well, R&R for this one-shot please~ Let me know what y'all think :D**


End file.
